


Hey, Brother

by Wisdomm



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Cousins AU, Gen, also he threatens to fuckin call out alyssa, greg makes Kevin realize he's bi by whispering in his ear not clickbait, until he realizes Alyssa didn't actually mean to hurt emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 03:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisdomm/pseuds/Wisdomm
Summary: Greg didn’t know what was going on. He wasn’t coming as a date for Alyssa, because Emma was supposed to be here with him. When Kevin said there was a location malfunction and they’d already informed Emma that the prom was at the Elks Club, Greg didn’t think anything of it.  Now he thought of himself as stupid, for not seeing through the lies his supposed best friend was telling him.Or how Greg was feeling during the events of The Prom





	Hey, Brother

**Author's Note:**

> I looked at cousins au and went How would greg react to all the shit happening to his cousin and thus, this fic was born

Greg didn’t know what was going on. He wasn’t coming as a date for Alyssa, because Emma was supposed to be here with him. When Kevin said there was a location malfunction and they’d already informed Emma that the prom was at the Elks Club, Greg didn’t think anything of it. Now he thought of himself as stupid, for not seeing through the lies his supposed best friend was telling him. First, he got there. He immediately looked for Alyssa and Emma, only finding Alyssa. She seemed confused as well, and he decided to wait for Emma to get there with her. At some point, Alyssa muttered ‘of course’ and went off to find her mother. Greg was still confused. He decided to leave, he got an Uber home and decided to not tell Kevin or anyone he was leaving after Emma wouldn't respond to his texts.

When Greg got home, everything clicked. As soon as he shut the door to the house he felt his gran’s hand on his shoulder. She silently gestured upstairs towards Emma’s room and Greg heard the sound of soft sobs. He hastily made his way up the stairs, pushing open the door. “Emma?”

“Greg- did you-“

“What happened? Why weren’t you at the Elks club?” Greg said, his face laced with concern.

“She tricked me.” Emma began through tears. “‘Lys- Alyssa tricked me.”

Greg’s face shifted from concern to anger. “She did what?” He hoped this was some misunderstanding. If Alyssa really did hurt Emma, he’d have to have a serious conversation with her. He's known Alyssa ever since freshman year, but if Emma was right, and Alyssa really did hurt her- well, Greg was going to need to have a serious talk with his friend. 

“Tell me everything” Greg whispered, sitting next to Emma.

* * *

“Alyssa. I need to talk to you.” Greg said the next day. 

“Oh, Greg. Thank god.” Alyssa breathed a sigh of relief after closing her locker. “I feel so alone right now, I need to talk to someone.” Then she noticed the anger in his face. “Oh.” She mumbled, when she realized what exactly he most likely wanted to talk about.

“I want you to explain to me why Emma was sobbing last night because  _ you  _ tricked her.” He sounded dead serious.

“Alright, I can explain.” She took a deep breath. “Kaylee and Shelby lied to me. They found out that Emma and I were together and they decided along with my mother to lie to me. They took me to the Elk’s Club and I didn’t know until I got there. Now- now Emma thinks I planned all of this to- to humiliate her I guess. I swear I didn’t. I just wasn’t expecting everything to go the way they did and I couldn’t come out to my mom just yet. I understand if you’re mad at me too, but I really didn’t mean to hurt her. If there was any way I could take it all back, I would.”

Greg paused. “You need to tell Emma all of this.”

“I’ve-” Alyssa bit her lip. “I’ve been putting off speaking to her, what if she breaks up with me?”

“Emma won’t. She loves you more than anything, Alyssa. You know that.  _ I  _ know that. I know you must feel alone right now. I’m here for you.” Greg’s face softened. “But you need to explain everything to Emma. Before she starts thinking you don’t love her. Because I may joke around a lot but I can tell you two really do love each other. Please, talk to her. I guarantee that Emma won’t break up with you.” He smiled. 

Alyssa sniffled and wiped away a tear she didn’t know she had shed. Suddenly she lunged forward and wrapped Greg in a hug. “Thanks, Gregory.” She chuckled. “I’ll text her during lunch.” she smiled, before walking off to math.

* * *

“Look, I know you’re just talking things out with Alyssa but think reasonably, Emma. You get irrational when you’re angry.” Greg said. “I’m going to go curse out Kevin and Nick and everyone for what assholes they’ve been to you. If you need me I’ll be at 24-Mart, or you can call me.” 

Emma nodded. “Okay.” She whispered. “If you say so.” Then, Emma left.

Greg made his way in his SUV to the local 24-Mart and when he stepped out of the car he had a mission and a lust for blood. 

“Kevin, you asshole, what the hell man?” Greg hissed, walking up to his former friend and shoving him in the chest. 

Kevin looked at Greg inquisitively, gears turning. “Oh, the prom wasn’t my idea, Greg. It was Kaylee and Shelby’s. They took the lead on it. I wasn’t exactly okay with it either.” He frowned.

“Bullshit. You can’t stand by and let the entire fucking school humiliate my cousin and then act like you’re innocent.” Greg hissed, taking a step closer. “You let this happen. Nick let this happen. You all let this happen and kept it from Emma and I. You  _ lied  _ to me. You said Emma knew the prom was relocated but you fucking lied. I can’t look at you right now Kevin.”

“Greg-” 

“Shut up.” Greg seethed. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. Kaylee.

“There’s something you should know about your ‘girlfriend’, Greg.” She whispered to him. 

“You too. Shut up.” Greg glared at her, before walking inside the store. He returned with a slushie and deeper confusion than he’d felt at the Elk’s Club at the sign of Trent- an actor Greg had talked to while they were helping Emma, trying to talk to everyone about religion? Accompanied with the godspell cast.

“You and Emma used to be friends!” He heard Shelby snap at Kaylee.

“That was before she  _ turned  _ gay.” The other responded.

“Maybe she was always gay.” Shelby sputtered.

“Exactly! Because that is the way God made her, Shelby!” Trent exclaimed in delight, patting the girl on the shoulder.

Greg blinked. Maybe they could change. He smiled as he watched the students slowly start coming around, singing of acceptance and how one must always love thy neighbor. Oddly enough, he felt hopeful. Like everything would work out between him and his ex-friends, the PTA, and Alyssa and Emma.

Then his phone buzzed. He quickly grabbed it out of his pockets and his eyes widened at the notification.

**Em**

_ I broke up with Alyssa. _

Shit.

* * *

The Nolan residence had been quiet without the laughter radiating from Alyssa and Emma whenever they were in each others presence. For the past year and a half, it seems that Alyssa had crept into every corner of the house. If Alyssa weren’t there, Emma or Greg were talking about her (in a good way), if she was there, she’d be filling them with joy and happiness that radiated from the brunette. Alyssa Greene had become part of the Nolan family. But now she wasn’t, and Emma was all the more quiet and collected and kept to herself more and more. She didn’t play her guitar all the time because every note she knew was tied to Alyssa’s warm smile and soft eyes. But when Greg was walking downstairs with his laundry basket, he heard strumming from Emma’s room. The thick silence surrounding everyone in the house broken, as Emma softly sang.

“ _ But then you came along _

_ And right or wrong _

_ Feelings began to overflow _

_ We had to hide _

_ Thinking that no one else could know _

_ And not having you near me is where I drew the line _

_ So I had to conceal this poor unruly heart of mine.” _

Greg smiled. When Emma posted the video of her song onto her youtube channel two hours later, Greg was the first to like it and send the link to Alyssa with no caption.

* * *

Greg swore he was two seconds away from beating Mrs. Greene with her own fucking handbag.

“This girl is corrupting the minds of these students! Can’t you all see how this is inappropriate this is-” Mrs. Greene went into a rant, and Emma stood, fists clenched and looking small and defenseless. This entire school has made a mockery of Emma her entire time since coming out, and once they finally come around and decide maybe she didn’t deserve to be relentlessly bullied for who she loved, the adult was the one acting like a child. Greg couldn’t stand for it. He looked towards Kevin, who he hadn’t directly made up with yet. Kevin gestured for him to go counter Mrs. Greene, and Greg took a step forward before hearing the gym doors slam open.

“Mom, stop.”

It was Alyssa Greene.

* * *

“Did you apologize to both of them?” Greg asked, approaching Kevin, who was painting something for the prom.

Kevin gave him a warm, friendly smile. “Yea! Nick, Kaylee, Shelby, and I all apologized in private to both of them after. I don’t know if you’re ready to forgive me yet, but I know I should apologize to you too. I’m sorry for lying to you Greg. You care about your cousin a lot, and I feel like I took advantage of that.”

Greg paused in thought, then smiled. “I forgive you.”

Kevin breathed a sigh of relief. “Thank god, I missed my other best friend. Gotta ask though, did you know about…”

“Alyssa and Emma? Yea, ever since they got together. I was kinda a cover for her, I guess.” Greg shrugged. “Made it easier for her to come over to the house to hang out with Em.”

Kevin nodded. “Makes sense. You definitely put Emma first, huh?” He chuckled. “You gave up a girl you liked for her.” That’s when Greg realized he wasn’t out to Kevin. He smiled. 

“Wanna know a secret, Kevin?” He raised an eyebrow. Kevin gave him a confused look and nodded. Greg slowly placed both his hands on his friend's shoulders, and slowly leaned towards Kevin’s ear. Then, he chuckled, and very quietly whispered; “ _ I’m gay. _ ” in a way that made shivers go up Kevin’s spine.

Then he stepped back, returning to his cheery demeanor. “I need to go meet up with ‘Lyssa for planning, see you Kevin!” Greg said in his friendly tone, and then ran out of the gym.

If Kevin was blushing, who could blame him?

* * *

“Do I look okay?” Emma asked, readjusting her tie for what Greg assumed was the fiftieth time.

“Emma, you look fine.” Greg groaned, pushing her out the door. “Do you have the lilies?”

“Yea.” Emma looked at the bouquet in her hand.

“Do you have your girlfriend?”

“I will once I drive over to her house to pick her up.” Emma smiled.

“Then go! Have fun!” Greg pushed her out the door. “I’ll see you at the inclusive prom. But you need to meet with Alyssa early, right?”

“How’re you getting there?” Emma asked, clearly stalling.

“Kevin’s picking me up.” Greg smiled, adjusting his own bowtie. “Are you nervous?”

“No..” Emma trailed off, looking to the side.

“Don’t be, Alyssa loves you, and you have so many people at that prom who are going there to see you.” Greg smiled.

“Yea but that’s kind of what I’m worried about.” Emma mumbled. “What if I barely get any alone time with Alyssa?”

“Look, I don’t know where your makeout spot with Alyssa-“

“Stop.” Emma took a couple steps out the door.

“-is, but I’m sure if it’s overwhelming you two can go there and de-stress in whatever way lesbians do-“

“I’m going to kill you.” She spun around pointing at him.

“On prom night? I refuse. See you later!” That’s when Emma registered that she was outside the house and Greg had just slammed the door in her face. Greg chuckled at Emma’s furious knocking and went back to the bathroom to try and get his hair just right before Kevin came to pick him up.

* * *

Despite hosting the prom essentially, Emma and Alyssa seemed to be the last to enter the gym. Emma stopped dead in her tracks and took in the decor, squeezing her girlfriend’s hand tighter. Some kids were wearing rainbow pins or pronoun stickers, some kids were guys in dresses and girls in tuxedos, things that Indiana schools typically didn’t allow. Some kids did come here to meet someone like Emma, someone they could relate to. Then there was Greg and his peers and the teachers and staff of James Madison. He looked at his cousin, who was overcome by joy and wonder as she swayed across the dance-floor with Alyssa, taking in every second like it was her last, and Greg realized something.

When thinking back, Emma had to go through ridicule since she was sixteen, she got kicked out of her own home, she had to deal with her prom being cancelled because she wanted to bring her girlfriend, she had to deal with the humiliation of a fake prom. She had to deal with four Broadway actors and PR manager trying to ‘save her’ even though they sort of become her- and Greg’s too- found family along the way. She had to put up with heartbreak, and persisting forward through the pain that seemed to have surrounded Emma's heart after her temporary break with Alyssa, and then getting a prom for all those gay kids in Indiana who never got theres. Emma Nolan was a hero, Emma Nolan was brave, Emma Nolan was his cousin he’d watched grow for years, Emma Nolan was revolutionary in a way that was somehow monumental but not forever, in a way Emma would want. Most of all, Greg realized this.

He was so proud of Emma Nolan.

  
  



End file.
